Garments are well known in the apparel industry to include various layers, liners, interchangeabilities, and detachable portions. None, however, are known to do so in the same manner and with the same elements as does the convertible shirt disclosed herein. Known garments include layered jackets and running apparel. Additionally, known garments have shortcomings and deficiencies addressed by the technology described herein.
Related patents known in the background art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,682, issued to Hillquist on Nov. 26, 1985, discloses a convertible jacket. U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,342 issued to Nordstrom et al. on Apr. 18, 2006, discloses a garment having multiple layers. U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,629, issued to Hunt on Mar. 18, 2008, discloses a riding jacket.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.